Clover
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Hari kelulusan, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari terindahku bersamanya. Dia berjanji untuk terus menemaniku dan bersamaku seumur hidupku, tapi apa janji itu masih berlaku…setelah kelulusan ini? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku? A Kyumin fanfic. Please RnR, oke?


Summary: Hari kelulusan, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari terindahku bersamanya. Dia berjanji untuk terus menemaniku dan bersamaku seumur hidupku, tapi apa janji itu masih berlaku…setelah kelulusan ini? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku?

Warning: Cerita ini mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, meskipun sih saya berharap kalau Kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya –digamparSparkyu-

Ah, iya, semuanya pasti sadar kalau ada beberapa bagian yang diitalic, kan? Bagian yang diitalic itu adalah flashback sedangkan yang ditulis biasa adalah kejadian masa sekarang! Soalnya fic ini alurnya maju-mundur sih makanya aku membedakan masa sekarang sama flashbacknya biar para readers gak bingung bacanya!

* * *

><p>Hari ini bunga Sakura menari-nari karena diterbangkan angin, seperti para manusia yang sedang berdansa ditemani dengan indahnya melodi-melodi musik. Angin musim semi yang menyejukkan berhembus dengan lembut seakan-akan memeluk dirinya dan seluruh sekolah ini. Di depan gerbang sekolah, Lee Sungmin, seorang namja berambut hitam dan berwajah imut berdiri. Sebuah ijazah tergenggam erat di tangannya. Namja bermata kelinci itu tersenyum sedih saat melihat ijazah di tangannya itu. Ijazah itu mengingatkannya kalau hari ini memang adalah hari kelulusannya…<p>

Hari terakhirnya menjejakkan kaki di sekolah ini setelah tiga tahun lamanya menimba ilmu di sekolah ini…. Sekolah yang berarti sangat banyak dan begitu berharga untuknya. Sekolah ini telah mengukir cerita manis untukknya. Sekolah ini mempertemukannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatnya, teman sekelasnya, juga orang…yang sampai saat ini masih sangat dia cintai.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak dan berbagai ingatan masa lalu segera berkelebat di otaknya. "Semuanya sudah berakhir..iya kan, Kyunnie?" gumam Sungmin saat dia merasakan ait mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Kau tahu kalau bisa, aku ingin kembali mengulang waktu tiga tahun di sekolah ini lagi, kembali melakukan berbagai hal bersamamu juga membicarakan berbagai hal denganmu…." Dia pun memandang ke pagar sekolahnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Tempat ini misalnya…adalah tempat kita selalu bertemu…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Sungmin-hyung, kau telat!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dia melihat Sungmin yang berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat.<em>

"_Maaf, Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya . "Maafkan aku! Aku ketiduran!"_

"_Aku tidak akan memaafkan hyung!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. "Kakiku sudah sakit sekali karena menunggu hyung! Jangan harap kata maaf cukup untuk itu!"_

"_Aisshhh~Kyunnie~kamu kok jadi kejam begitu sih padaku?" kata Sungmin sambil memasang wajah memohon aegyonya, berharap bisa meluluhkan Kyuhyun. "Kamu tak sayang lagi padaku?"_

_Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan datar sesaat sebelum menyeringai keji. "Kau merayuku, hyung? Baik, aku akan maafkan hyung tapi dengan syarat…." Tanpa peringatan apa pun Kyuhyun segera menarik kemeja yang dipakai Sungmin, membuat pemuda bermata kelinci itu limbung ke arah Kyuhyun. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun yang memang berjiwa evil itu, karena dia langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibir Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu._

"_A…Ehm…Ky…Kyun…nie…" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bergumul di dalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin segera mencengkeram kemeja Kyuhyun untuk tetap membantunya berdiri saat dia merasakan kakinya melemas akibat ciuman Kyuhyun yang begitu 'intens' itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai pada Sungmin yang bernapas terengah-engah dengan wajah bersemu merah. _

"_Baik, kali ini aku maafkan hyung. Tapi ingat hyung~kalau lain kali kau telat lagi, mungkin hukumannya bukan cuma 'ciuman mulut dan lidah' loh~" kata Kyuhyun, sukses membuat wajah Sungmin merah padam saat mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut cokelat itu._

"_Da…dasar mesum!" seru Sungmin sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun. _

"_Biar saja! Mesum begini kan hyung mencintaiku~" kata Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya._

"_Gombal!" seru Sungmin sambil berjalan memasuki kompleks sekolah mereka menuju gedung sekolah, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang masih cengar-cengir di belakangnya._

* * *

><p>Sungmin kembali bersandar di tembok gerbang sekolahnya dan menatap langit di atasnya. Begitu cerah dan indah, berlawanan sekali dengan hatinya.<p>

"Aku ingin selalu mendukungmu, Kyunnie…meski aku tahu kau akan meninggalkanku suatu hari nanti. Meski aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir suatu hari nanti, kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja seandainya itu terjadi…tapi aku tidak tahu…kalau rasanya ternyata sesakit ini…." Sungmin menunduk memandang sepatunya. "Sejak kapan…kau begitu memenuhi pikiran dan hatiku? Sehingga begini sakit rasanya saat kau meninggalkanku?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mimpiku?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin menikah dengan Sungmin-hyung!" katanya dengan begitu polos (atau tak tahu malu) yang langsung membuat dia mendapat getokan kepala dari Sungmin.<em>

"_Bukan mimpi dalam arti begitu, babo!" kata Sungmin dengan gemas sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. "Cita-citamu! Apa yang kau cita-citakan? Kau ingin jadi apa setelah lulus nanti?" _

"_Aku ingin jadi pilot," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ceria setelah Sungmin melepaskan cubitannya. "Aku ingin berkeliling melihat dunia yang luas ini dari langit! Mengunjungi berbagai negara…terbang dan melihat awan-awan berada di bawahmu…semua itu pasti menyenangkan sekali!"_

_Sungmin segera tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie, kau pasti akan jadi pilot yang hebat suatu hari nanti!" kata Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. "Aku percaya itu!" tapi senyuman Sungmin segera memudar saat dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun menjadi pilot maka dia akan meninggalkan Sungmin suatu hari nanti. _

_Kyuhyun melihat senyum Sungmin yang memudar itu dan balas mencubit pipi Sungmin. "Hyung~jangan sedih begitu dong~ Aku tidak akan meninggalkan hyung sendirian kok. Kan banyak cara kalau cuma mau berhubungan, iya kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum._

"_Misalnya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang pemuda yang lebih tinggi (meski lebih muda) darinya itu._

"_Kan ini sudah jaman modern, hyung…kita bisa teleponan, SMS, e-mail, facebook, twitter, dan berbagai jaringan sosial lain yang sudah bisa menghubungkan orang yang berbeda benua. Aku pasti akan menghubungi hyung siang malam jadi tak usah merasa kesepian begitu, oke, Sungmin-hyung?" Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya di bawah pohon di hutan kecil samping sekolah mereka dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. "Jadi hyung jangan sedih lagi, oke? Wajah hyung jelek kalau sedih."_

_Sungmin tersenyum dan menyambut tangan yang diulurkan Kyuhyun yang segera menariknya berdiri. 'Walaupun itu hanya kebohongan belaka…aku senang kau memperhatikanku, Kyunnie' pikir Sungmin getir. "Oke," kata Sungmin._

"_Lagipula aku masih punya misi untuk melamar hyung suatu hari nanti, jadi aku tak mungkin meninggalkan hyung, kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sungmin. "Aku akan terus bersama hyung, sampai maut memisahkan kita!"_

_Sungmin ikut tertawa dan membawa jari kelingkingnya di depan dadanya. "Janji?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka berdua. "Janji," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium dahi Sungmin lembut._

* * *

><p>Sungmin segera memegang dadanya, tepat di bagian jantungnya berada. "Semua ingatan manis itu…semua kenangan berharga itu… Aku sangat menghargai dan menyayangi semuanya. Semua kenangan bersamamu…adalah kenangan terpenting untukku, Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mengeluarkan kalung rantainya, dimana di sana tergantung sebuah tabung kecil berisi daun semanggi berdaun empat yang sudah diawetkan dengan resin. Sungmin tersenyum saat dia ingat saat Kyuhyun memberikan daun semanggi itu untuknya.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mengacak-acak padang semanggi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan hingga kini dia berada di belakang Sungmin yang masih sibuk meraba dan mengamati semua semanggi di padang hijau yang lumayan luas itu.<em>

"_Aku sedang mencari daun semanggi berdaun empat, Kyunnie~" rajuk Sungmin sambil tetap melanjutkan pencariannya. "Dan masih belum ketemu~"_

"_Memangnya buat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tetap berdiri di belakang Sungmin. "Jangan-jangan Sungmin-hyung tidak percaya diri untuk ujian final ya? Ckckck…dan katanya Sungmin-hyung itu rasional…"_

"_Berisik, Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin. "Aku tidak sepintar dan sejenius kamu, dan kenyataanya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Hankyung seonsaengnim ajarkan di depan kelas saat pelajaran matematika. Jadi wajar kan kalau untuk kali ini saja aku mengharapkan keberuntungan datang padaku dan hasil tes matematikaku akan bagus?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli mendengar pembelaan histeris Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berlutut di samping Sungmin. "Aku akan membantu hyung. Lebih cepat kalau dikerjakan berdua, kan?"_

_Wajah Sungmin langsung sumringah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih banyak, Kyunnie~Kau memang namjachinguku yang paling baik~"kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun._

"_Halah, kalau sudah begini baru hyung mau memujiku sebagai namjachingu yang baik, jadi selama ini aku tidak baik? Aku ini kan dari dulu adalah anak baik-baik yang tampan dan pintar, enak saja baru mengatakan aku baik sekarang," kata Kyuhyun pelan, yang langsung membuat Sungmin tertawa geli sebelum kembali meneruskan mencari daun semangginya. _

_Mereka terus mencari dan mencari hingga tanpa mereka sadari matahari sudah mulai terbenam di ujung langit, mewarnai padang itu dengan warna orange yang lembut. _

_Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang berjongkok dari tadi. "Aku menemukannya, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun riang sambil melambai-lambaikan daun semanggi berdaun empat di tangannya pada Sungmin. _

"_Benar? Mana? Mana?" seru Sungmin sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin._

"_Sekarang mari kita berdoa agar daun itu manjur dan Hangkyung seonsaengmin memberikan nilai bagus untuk ujian hyung, karena kalau tidak tidak ada artinya kita―" Ucapan Kyuhyun langsung terputus saat Sungmin memeluk pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan erat. _

"_Terima kasih, Kyunnie~" seru Sungmin riang pada namjachingu tercintanya itu. "Saranghae~"_

_Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan, membuat Sungmin mengaduh kesakitan. "Aw~kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Kyuhyun. _

"_Aku tidak suka hyung mengatakan saranghae semudah itu padaku, cuma gara-gara sebuah daun semanggi. Kesannya kata saranghae itu jadi terkesan murahan, padahal aku mau hanya aku yang mendapatkan kata itu dari bibir hyung, seharusnya kata itu adalah sesuatu yang spesial," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencibir sebelum sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya dan dia membungkuk untuk mencium bagian kepala Sungmin yang tadi dia jitak dengan lembut. _

"_Tapi terima kasih sudah mengatakan kau mencintaiku, hyung…" kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku juga mencintai hyung, sangat mencintai hyung…" _

_Wajah Sungmin sedikit bersemu merah saat dia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada namjachingunya itu._

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, perpisahan berlalu lebih cepat dari yang diinginkan. Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat, dan tibalah masa perpisahan yang sebenarnya sungguh tak diinginkan Sungmin untuk terjadi. Sungmin mati-matian menyangkal kalau mereka tidak akan berpisah. Dia ingin melupakan hari perpisahannya dengan Kyuhyun, meski ada sepotong hatinya yang ingin mengingat perpisahan itu.<p>

Karena perpisahan itu adalah saat terakhirnya bersama Kyuhyun…

* * *

><p>"<em>Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Kyunnie…" kata Sungmin sambil memaksakan senyum manis untuk tersungging di bibirnya saat dia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah bersama Kyuhyun sehari sebelum upacara kelulusan. Dia tidak mau pemandangan dirinya yang berurai air mata menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihat Kyuhyun. Dia ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya tersenyum. Dia ingin Kyuhyun merasa kalau dia rela melepaskan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.<em>

"_Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya, hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah folder berisi ijazah dan juga berkas-berkas beasiswa yang sudah didapatkannya. Beasiswa itu adalah tanda dan bukti kalau Kyuhyun memang benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin._

"_Aku janji aku akan selalu menjalani hidup dengan bersemangat!" kata Sungmin sambil menggenggam erat kalung rantai tempat tergantungnya daun semanggi pemberian Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, kau janji untuk selalu menghubungiku setiap hari siang dan malam, kan?"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Iya, hyung. Aku janji…aku akan selalu menghubungi hyung."_

_Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa, Kyunnie. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mencengkeram erat kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun. _

"_Aku juga tidak akan melupakan hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Aku akan selalu merindukan hyung…"_

_Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum saling mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Ciuman itu berakhir lebih cepat dari yang mereka inginkan, murni karena mereka sadar seandainya diteruskan, maka mereka tidak akan mau berpisah. _

_Karena mereka ingin selalu bersama…._

_Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum terakhir sebelum akhirnya saling berpunggunggan dan berjalan menuju arah berlawan tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang…_

'_Karena dengan tidak melihat wajahnya lagi…perasaan dan hati ini tidak akan terlalu sakit' pikir mereka berdua dengan sebuah senyum getir dan hambar tersungging di bibir masing-masing._

* * *

><p>Sungmin kembali memandang ke arah langit, tepat saat ada sebuah pesawat yang terbang membelah langit biru itu. Sungmin memandang sedih ke arah pesawat itu, tahu kalau kemungkinan besar pesawat itu lah yang membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke Amerika, pergi meninggalkannya. Hari ini adalah hari Kyuhyun berangkat ke Amerika, untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana.<p>

"Terima kasih karena sudah pernah mengisi hidupku dengan kenangan bahagia, Kyunnie. Aku harap kau akan menjadi seorang pilot yang hebat di masa depan." Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata dari bola mata pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Kyunnie, meski kita bisa berhubungan dan saling bicara tapi aku―"

Ucapan Sungmin segera terhenti saat dia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dan membenakannya di dada seseorang. Napas Sungmin terasa berhenti saat dia mencium aroma cokelat samar dari tubuh orang yang memeluknya. Aroma tubuh ini, hangat tubuh ini, rasa tubuh ini…apa dia bermimpi, berhalusinasi atau dia sudah mulai gila hingga malah membayangkan orang yang seharusnya tidak ada?

Sungmin pun segera berbalik dan berdiri membatu saat dia melihat orang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum itu.

Rambut cokelat dan senyum evil yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari ingatan Sungmin.

"Halo _hyung_~selamat atas kelulusannya," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin yang masih berdiri membatu di hadapannya.

"Kyu…Kyunnie?" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Ke…napa? Bukannya hari ini kau seharusnya pergi ke Amerika?"

"Aku tidak jadi ke sana," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut dan kembali memeluk Sungmin. Dia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sungmin yang langsung membuat pemuda bermata kelinci itu tersenyum bahagia dan mencium bibir namjachingunya itu.

"_Aku sudah berjanji pada hyung kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkan hyung, kan? Dan aku bersumpah untuk menepati janji itu…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

Horee~oneshoot Kyumin lagi! Ah Kyumin tuh emang pasangan yang gak ada matinya ya! Rasanya selalu aja ada ide buat nulis fic Kyumin kapanpun itu!

Ini diadaptasi dari lagunya 'Clover' dari Kagamine Rin. Entah kenapa pas denger lagu itu malah keinget Kyumin~terus, jadi deh akhirnya bikin fic dari lagu itu, tapi karena songfic itu dilarang, makanya aku gak masukin lirik lagunya.

Jadi para Kyumin shipper, boleh minta RnRnya gak? Aku mau minta pendapat kalian soal fic ini, boleh kan? Jadi tolong review ya para Kyumin shipper dan readers sekalian~karena bagi aku, review itu membuatku bersemangat untuk terus menulis! Aku menunggu review kalian!


End file.
